


Sunlight

by this_too_shall_pass



Series: they find each other in the light [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BAM hozier, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, also not taking ur meds but like not in a SERIOUS way, drabble??? ig???, hes my bro, i made another one yall, i ran it thru grammarly so No Worries there, implied trans virgil, implied/past depression and suicidal thoughts, literally any time i need to write smth poetic, lots of fluff, take ur meds!!, this is ur reminder!!!!, two dudes being guys except theyre in a stable long term committed relationship, yaint gotta read the other one to get this one tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_too_shall_pass/pseuds/this_too_shall_pass
Summary: Virgil loves his sunlight like he loves air.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> uh hey yall! quick warnings: past depression/suicidal thoughts but just a lil bit. also enjoy

When Virgil looks at Roman, he sees sunlight, glorious and life-giving and above all else, alive. His eyes look to Virgil like solitary beams of light shooting through a forest canopy, the green of the grass and the trees and all that is good in the world. Sometimes, when Virgil remembers not to self-deprecate or does the body-neutrality thing Roman pushes him to try, he’ll be rewarded with one of Roman’s smiles, the kind that light up his face and make Virgil want to flush his meds and empty out his pantry because _jesus_, he could subsist solely off that smile for centuries.

Virgil remembers when he met Roman, ye olde long ago in an Environmental Studies class, back when he was drowning under the weight of everything and everyone, surrounded by endless darkness that made breathing hard and living harder, when the world was too much and he wasn’t ready, because he didn’t ask for any of it, but here he was. Roman had been a light in the distance, a phantasmal will o’ the-wisp, all fleeting smiles and joking nicknames that made Virgil feel like he was in on a joke, a joke that wasn’t at his expense. 

Loving Roman was a slow fall onto a comfortable mattress. Virgil couldn’t ever remember really realizing it, it just became a fact. The sky is blue, the grass is green, Halloween is the best holiday, and being near Roman makes Virgil’s stomach do flips. Virgil needs Roman like a plant needs the sun. Without him, Virgil would wither six feet under. 

Every morning at an ungodly hour, Roman goes for a run. He tries to be stealthy about it, but he and Virgil cling to each other in their sleep, so by the time Roman’s up, there’s really no untangling the two of them. Virgil doesn’t much mind, though. If it weren’t for Ro waking him up, they both know he’d sleep until noon and miss his shift. Of course, that doesn’t mean he’s happy when every morning like clockwork, Roman insists that Virgil run with him to wake himself up. It could be worse, Virgil reminds himself. Roman runs shirtless, after all, and Virgil has a countdown until he can expose his scars to the sun and follow suit.

It’s hard, running around their apartment complex while he’s already tired, but Roman made a mixtape of this snappy energetic pop-rock he heard on the radio as a teen, all Foster The People and The Killers that he plays from the portable speaker he keeps in his fanny pack, and oh god, Virgil is in love with a man who wears fanny packs, but something pushes him to match his pace to the frenetic beat of the music, and Roman will laugh while they run, and somehow, even though they’re just jogging, Virgil feels like they’re dancing together.

And maybe someday, a few weeks or months or maybe even days down the line, they’ll be running and Roman will stop, and pull out a ring from his ridiculous fanny pack, and Virgil will collapse into his arms and cry because he knows his sunlight loves Virgil as much as Virgil loves him, and Virgil never wants to be without him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked it! considering doing one of these for a different ship, so lmk what yall think.
> 
> comments>kudos
> 
> follow me on tumblr! @roman-deserves-love


End file.
